deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sombra vs Lady Wifi
Interlude Who is more powerful when it comes to technology- Sombra or Lady Wifi? '' '' Vs Intro Wiz- They say that knowledge is power. And when it comes to getting it, the Internet is the perfect way to get it. But, sometimes, ones hunger for information can lead one to pure villainy. Boomstick- Like Sombra, the information-hungry hacker of Talon, Wiz- And Lady Wifi, the electronics-based supervillain from Miraculous. Boomstick- We're really doing this again, aren't we? Well, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz- And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Sombra Wiz- After the Omnic Crisis, young Olivia Colovar was left an orphan without a family. As such, she became a very manipulative girl, using people to her own ends. However, the thing she loved most was gathering information. Boomstick- Oh, great! A book worm. Just what we needed. How about we go right to the other combatant? Wiz- Boomstick, she's a hacker, not a bookworm. She gains information through illegal means by using the computer. She became so good at this, she joined the Los Muertos gang and began fighting against the Mexican government, who were believed to be supporting the rich while leaving the poor to starve. Background *''Real Name - Olivia Colovar'' *''Age-30'' *''Occupation- Hacker'' *''Affiliation- Talon'' *''Formerly worked for Los Muertos'' *''Calling Card- Candy Skull'' Boomstick- Just like that Prince John guy from 'Robin Hood'. Anyway, she did whatever she could to help their cause- even delivering bread to the govenors home to gain access to his computer. ''' Wiz- However, she became extremely overconfident of her skills, and was not prepared for what happened next. '''Boomstick- Yeah, she eventually she accidentally discovered a global conspiracy, and was forced to erase all information about her. Years later, she returned with a cybernetic graft attached to her back. In her words, 'the girl was gone'. From then on, she was Sombra. Arsenal *''Machine Pistol'' **''60 rounds'' **''fires 20 rps'' **''15-35 meters'' *''Thermopotic Camo'' *''Translocator'' *''EMP'' *''Oppurtunist'' *''Hack'' Wiz- Because of her skills as a hacker, she was welcomed to the terrorist group known as Talon. As a member, it was Sombra's job to spread chaos and disorder in order for mankind to become stronger. Boomstick- And boy does she have the tools for the job. She wields a machine gun in the form of a pistol, which allows her to shoot up to twenty rounds per second. She also has the ability to become invisible, and she can teleport to a certain location with her translocator. ''' Wiz- Her hacking skills are extraordinary, and can disarm a weapon in little to no time at all. If she wants to disarm multiple enemies at once, she can always drop an EMP. '''Boomstick- One of her special moves, Oppurtunist, allows her to see injured enemies from behind walls. Feats *''Hacked Russian National Security System'' *''Infiltrated Volstakaya Industries' CEO building'' *''Blackmailed said CEO'' Wiz- Her main thing is hacking. She is so skilled at it, she managed to hack one one of the most secure buildings in the world. Additionally,she is stealthy enough to enter a CEO's heavily gaurded building. However, she isn't without her faults. She isn't much of a fighter, and her tech does require a cool down period. Boomstick- However, that doesn't mean that you are going to be safe from this hacker. Sombra- Everything can be hacked... and everyone. Lady Wifi Boomstick- We been through this before. Girl and guy get Miraculous and battle a supervillain who can make supervillains. Well, we never got to tell you about any of the supervillains, have we? Wiz- Right. Hawk Moth has made plenty of choices on who his villains would be, but one of his most dangerous had to Alya Cesaire. Background *''Real Name- Alya Cesaire'' *''Age-14'' *''Occupation- Student, blogger, super hero'' *''Creator of the Ladyblog'' *''Wielder of the Fox Miraculous'' *''Boyfriend- Nino Lahife'' Boomstick- Alya, who would later be given the Fox Miraculous and become the super heroine Rena Rouge, wanted to find out Ladybug's secret idenity. So, when she saw bully Chloe Bourgois with a Ladybug costume, she immediately assumed Chloe was Ladybug. She even went hrough her locker.! I mean, who does that? Wiz- Angered, Chloe blackmailed the principal into suspending Alya. Sensing the negative emotion, Hawk Moth created an akuma- not the guy from Street Fighter, but the akumatizing kind- and sent it to Alya. (Akuma lands in her cellphone) Hawk Moth- Lady Wifi, I heard on the grapevine that you seek to unmask Ladybug. I'd like to help you if you agree to help me, too. Alya- I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up! Arsenal (As Lady Wifi) *''Enhanced physiology'' *''Cellphone'' **''Pause/Stop- Freeze targets'' **''Lock- Trap Targets limbs, locks doors'' **''Play- Broadcast videos'' **''Fast Forward- Hover board'' **''Teleportation'' Boomstick- As Lady Wifi, she recieved amazing powers. Her cellphone can fire icons that can freeze opponents, lock doors, or broadcast videos. She can even teleport! Wiz- Additionally, she is a skilled combatant, able to pin Cat Noir down and is also strong enough to throw a wooden chest across Marinette's room. And we can assume that piece of furniture was about fifty pounds or more. Feats *''Removed a Miraculous'' *''Defeated Cat Noir in hand to hand combat'' *''Nearly unmasked Ladybug'' *''threw a wooden chest across room'' Boomstick- However, she is not without her faults. If her phone has a week signal, she loses her powers. But that doesn't make her any less of a threat. Lady Wifi- Stay connected! Pre Battle Wiz- Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Battle Sombra hacked into the computer that was in the room she was at. The girl who owned it, Chloe, was currently tied up and gagged so she wouldn't speak. As Sombra finished hacking into the computer, Chloe's phone ringed. Sombra turned around and looked at her phone. "Guess you have someone who wants to talk to you. Should I tell him you are tied up at the moment?" Chloe struggled under her bounds. Suddenly, the phone activated a light, and from the phone came a tan-skinned girl wearing a black mask and a black body suit with a white Wifi symbol on it. She smiled and pointed her phone at Sombra. "I believe that information belongs to me!" Lady Wifi said. "Eso mio ahora," Sombra replied, and pointed her gun at the supervillain. "Come take it!" FIGHT! Sombra began firing her machine pistol. Lady Wifi dodged each blast and fired her icons. Her pause icon struck Chloe and froze her. Sombra looked at the attack and gave a look of shock. Who was this girl? Lady Wifi continued firing. Realizing that she couldn't win this fight on Wifi's terms, Sombra activated her Translocator and teleported to the front entrance. She smiled, thinking that she could escape. Suddenly, Wifi appeared from another phone and struck the main exit with a lock icon. Sombra sighed and began shooting at Wifi. The super villain dodged each blast and countered with a blast from her phone. Sombra dodged each blast and hid behind a wall. "All you have to do is give me the information Chloe took from me, and I'll let you go," Lady Wifi said. "It's the easiest thing to do." "Well, knowledge is power, and I love knowledge!" Sombra shot back. She reloaded her gun, then pulled out an EMP. "¡Apagando las luces!" Activating it, she watched as the EMP let out a blast of energy out and short circuited everything. Wifi looked at the phone and growled. "Lost the signal!" she exclaimed. Sombra pointed her gun at Lady Wifi. "Ahí nos vidrios." she said. Lady Wifi ducked under the desk she was standing on to avoid the gunfire. As Sombra ran out of bullets, Wifi grabbed the chair and threw it at Sombra. Sombra rolled to the side.and threw a translocator at the door. Activating it, she teleported to the door and ran behind it. She began running up the stairs. Hearing the door behind her open, she knew Lady Wifi was following her. "Perhaps it would be best if I surprised her," she said to herself. Walking through a door, she entered a large dining room. Smiling to herself, Sombra turned on her thermocaptic camo and hid behind a door. Lady Wifi entered, looking for the hacker. "Where did she go?" she asked. She walked down the hallway. Sombra immediately appeared behind her and grabbed her from behind. "Me extrañaste?" she asked. Lady Wifi slammed Sombra against a table. As Sombra let go, Lady Wifi grabbed her and threw her into the kitchen. Sombra pointed her gun at Lady Wifi, but the Supervillain kicked it out of her hand and punched her. Sombra fought back, but Lady Wifi had superior skill. She forced Sombra into the freezer and sent to lock icons, pinning her arms against the wall. Lady Wifi smiled, then walked out the door and smiled. Marching forward, she began beating the young woman. Blood fell from Sombra's mouth as Lady Wifi brutally beated her. Finally, Wifi grabbed her neck and, with a quick twist of her arms, snapped her neck. Post-Battle KO! Boomstick- Wiz, Looks like you lost another girl friend. Wiz- Both of these tech-savvy women are good at what they do, but Lady Wifi held more advantages than Sombra. Boomstick- Lady Wifi had speed, strength and combat in the bag, being able to keep up with Ladybug and Cat Noir. But it was really a question of whether Lady Wifi could last without her cellphone. Wiz- Sombra's EMP did the damage it needed to do to knock out Lady Wifi's powers. However, it could only last for eight seconds- long enough for Lady Wifi to fend herself. In short, though Sombra had the experience, her powers were outclassed by Lady Wifi. Boomstick- Look likes Sombra couldn't hack Wifi, who took this victory in a snap! Wiz- The Winner is Lady Wifi. Next Time on Death Battle Assasins. Ra'as al Ghul vs Altair ibn-al'Ahad Category:Technology Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019